


A Priest in Need (of Relief)

by SkordeSoldat



Series: The First Night of Many [3]
Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: A little corruption of the Priest, M/M, Multi, Sean Hampton was saved by Jonathan, Sean's a pent-up Priest and McCullum sees a chance for some fun, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampire Geoffrey McCullum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkordeSoldat/pseuds/SkordeSoldat
Summary: I love 3somes. I love M/M/M ships. I just really enjoy it (as evident in my main story). A friend on Twitter really got me (back) into Sean/Jonathan/Geoffrey. I love the idea of Jonathan/Geoffrey having Sean over every now and then after a few decades of them all being in the city and immortal. I mean, the Holy Man has to get a little desperate, right? And McCullum loves corrupting the Priest.
Relationships: Geoffrey McCullum/Jonathan Reid, Sean Hampton/Geoffrey McCullum/Jonathan Reid
Series: The First Night of Many [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747264
Kudos: 33





	A Priest in Need (of Relief)

**Author's Note:**

> I love 3somes. I love M/M/M ships. I just really enjoy it (as evident in my main story). A friend on Twitter really got me (back) into Sean/Jonathan/Geoffrey. I love the idea of Jonathan/Geoffrey having Sean over every now and then after a few decades of them all being in the city and immortal. I mean, the Holy Man has to get a little desperate, right? And McCullum loves corrupting the Priest.

Jonathan was standing in the doorway to the sitting room. He was looking between the two men in the chairs by the fireplace. Geoffrey had a sinister, shit-eating grin as he slowly ran his tongue over his lips, wetting them. Reid watched him lazily tilt his head to the side.

"Look who I found down by the Docks, Jonny. The Sad Saint himself."

He looked at Sean, checking over him as best he could with his senses. The man seemed alright, just a little tense and worried.

"Though, he didn't seem  _ too _ sad when I found him in the alleyway. Figured we could help him out."

Jonathan watched Geoffrey look the man up and down, getting a passing idea of what he'd seen the Clergyman doing through their bond.

"Help thy neighbour and all that, y'know."

Getting out of his jacket, Reid draped it over his arm before clearing his throat. "Sean, are you okay? Is something wrong?" He took a step closer and grabbed Sean's shoulder, trying to get his attention.

"No… nothing like that. I was just…"

Geoffrey grunted, "Wanking off in the alley."

Snapping to glare at Geoffrey, Jonathan ground his teeth, "McCullum!"

"It's true, Jonathan! Heard someone huffing and puffing when I was doing a patrol. Found him at the end all bent over and rushing." 

He watched Geoffrey stand and take the few steps to get behind him. Hands pulled him close and turned him around, wet lips pressed against his in the next second, their conversation continuing in silence.

_ Seems like being immortal has gotten to him, Jonathan. _

_ What do you mean? _

_ Sex. He wants sex, Reid.  _

_ With us!? That's insane, McCullum! He's a man of Faith. _

Jonathan felt Geoffrey laugh as he pulled away and went back to his chair. "Aye, he is. But that doesn't mean he can't have a little fun every now and then in this endless unlife." His lover looked at Sean again, the corner of his lip lifting in a smirk. "Not like God can judge him now anyways."

Looking to check on Sean, he met his eyes. The Clergyman was staring up at him, hands gripping some beads so tight he was about to break them. "Is this… what you want, Sean? Sex?"

A subtle head nod and a whispered, "Yes," was all he got.

"This is a terrible idea."

"Where's the attitude you had with Eli, Jonathan?" Moving as fast as an Ekon could, Geoffrey was standing beside them, pulling Sean up out of the chair. "C'mon. Bedroom. Both of ya."

Jonathan's gaze followed them as they headed up the stairs. Sighing, he followed them.

_ Eli wasn't religious, Geoffrey. I don't particularly care to help a man break his vow with God. _

_ Jonathan, love, his vow to God was broken the moment he became a Skal. No reason he can't enjoy himself now. _

Standing in the door to their bedroom, he ground his teeth for a moment, "You're really enjoying this, huh, McCullum?" He watched as his lover grabbed Sean's chin and tilted his head back, giving the man a chaste kiss before pulling back and reaching for his clothing.

"C'mon, Sean, get out of all this."

Reid just watched, enjoying the sight of Geoffrey getting naked, the scars down his arms and chests. When he started helping Sean strip, Jonathan got a little more interested. The holy man looked good under his layers of clothing. Stepping closer, he reached out and grabbed Sean, pulling him into a kiss of his own. Jonathan watched as Geoffrey pulled the man away, eyes hopeful for more, excited for what was soon to be.

“Get naked Jonny, we got a priest to fuck.”

He started undressing, watching closely as Geoffrey pushed the priest down onto his knees.

“Open ya mouth, Hampton.”

Jonathan watched as Geoffrey stroked himself a few times before tapping his dickhead on Sean’s lips as the Priest closed his eyes and grinned.

“Suck.”

Moving closer, Reid watched as Sean sucked Geoffrey's cock. He stood across from his lover and reached out, pulling him into a kiss. A second later he felt a wet tongue on his dick. He reached down and ran his hand over Sean's head, holding him down for a second before letting go as the mouth left him.

_ Geoffrey, what the hell are we doing? _

_ Gonna fuck a Priest, why? _

_ This is madness, McCullum. _

Reid shook his head and stepped away, walking over to the nightstand. He started digging through the drawer then heard a soft moan from Geoffrey behind him before the man spoke. "Up on the bed, Sean."

“I’ve got the oil…” When he turned around, he wasn’t prepared for what he saw. Sean was on his back, hands covering his eyes. Geoffrey was between his legs, mouth on his cock and teasing him, asking him if he liked it and what he wanted between every full length suck on his length.

_ Keep going, Geoffrey. Keep him on edge. _

Climbing into bed with them, he straddled Sean's chest and gently grabbed his wrists, pulling them off his face. "Come now, Sean, you can look at us."

"Oh God…" Sean had squeezed his eyes closed, tilting his head back.

Behind him there was a wet slurping, then Geoffrey's rough voice, "There's no God here, Mr Hampton. Just us."

Reid watched the preacher's face as he nodded and met his eyes. "What do you want, Sean?"

"Can I…"

Jonathan watched as the holy man grabbed his cock and bent forward. Scooting up, Reid pushed himself into Sean's mouth and sighed, the wetness inviting and nice. Behind him, McCullum was moving around, there was a hand on his back then it slid down his arm into his fist, taking the bottle of oil. Below him, Sean whimpered some before a soft humming behind him took its place. The clergyman pulled off his cock and took some heavy breaths as Geoffrey whispered from behind.

"Relaaaaax, Preacher, don't need to be so tense. We're here with ya."

_ Move him down some, I want to watch you fuck him. _

Shifting, Jon got on his knees off to the side as McCullum pulled Sean a little further down the bed. Getting back into position above his head, Jonathan bent down and kissed the Preacher as Geoffrey kept fingering him.

_ Fucking hot, watching you kiss him. Want to see you fuck him too. _

_ After you then, McCullum. _

Jonathan grinned into the kiss as he straightened up and pushed his cock into Sean's mouth, rolling his hips and watching the man's throat work as he swallowed and tried to take it deeper. 

"Think you're ready, Preacher. Just… relax."

Looking at Geoffrey as he pushed into the man, he watched Sean's cock start leaking, then he started grunting around the length in his mouth. Reaching down, he rolled the preacher's nipples between his fingers, feeling him arch his chest up into the touch.

McCullum started moving faster, the thrusts deeper and faster. Sean kept making sinful noises around Jonathan's cock, hands grasping in the sheets, balling them into fists and relaxing as he grew accustomed to the motions.

"Damn, he's tight, Jonny." On that he gave harder thrust, shaking the bed and making Sean gag on Jonathan. "Look at yourself, Preacher, falling apart on my cock, sucking on Jonathan's like a whore in heat."

Rocking deep into Hampton's mouth, he watched the Clergyman squeeze his eyes shut and reach down, palming himself and stroking a few times before Geoffrey grabbed his wrist and pulled it off.

"Nooo, ya don't, Preacher. You're not cuming until we both do."

The man under him started coughing as he pulled out of his mouth, panting for breath as he barely shook his head. He reached for himself with his other hand and pleaded, "No, McCullum. Please, God, please, let me cum."

Jonathan moved fast, grabbing his other wrist and took the other from McCullum, holding them both above his head. He bent down and growled in Sean's ear, "There's no God here, Sean, just us." He could feel Geoffrey was close, that electric, overwhelming feeling of an orgasm slowly bleeding across their bond.

_ Want you to fuck me after, McCullum. _

_ Can't tell you no. _

Bracing, he felt his own cock throb as Geoffrey slammed into Sean hard, hilting himself deep and cuming as the Preacher writhed in place, not  _ really _ trying to get out of the grip. Jonathan realised he probably liked being held down.

"McCullum! Please… please!"

In a blur, Geoffrey was beside Jonathan, dick still slick as reached to take over holding Sean's wrists.

"He's ready for you, love. I'll let you drink off me after."

Knowing the accompanying wink meant  _ more _ than just a drink, Jonathan moved fast, grabbing himself and lining up. He felt Sean's hole twitch as he rubbed his head over the hole, Geoffrey's load leaking out of him. Pushing in slowly, the clenching and squeezing was tighter than either man was used to with each other. Running a hand down the holy man's legs, he pushed in flush and paused on his thighs, rubbing them in a circle, teasing him, hands so close to Sean's erection leaking on his stomach.

"Reid! Touch me,  _ please. _ "

Moving his hips, Jonathan started fucking the Priest who kept begging to be touched, only silenced when McCullum whispered in his ear and kept his mouth distracted with a kiss, then his cock. As Jonathan sped up, he watched Geoffrey grip Sean's head and hold it still, fucking his throat as he gave in. Sliding his gaze up, he looked at McCullum's eyes. His lover was staring at his groin where he was fucking Sean, the sight doing something to him he could feel through their bond.

_ You okay, McCullum? _

_ Wanna fuck you Jonathan. Fuck you as your fucking him. _

" _ McCullum… _ " Jonathan met the Hunter's gaze, could feel them both reaching climax.

"Gonna fuck the word of God right out of him, Jonathan."

Sean was still tight, but he'd relaxed some as sunk into the feeling of being fucked on both ends. Jonathan noticed McCullum wasn't holding his wrists anymore, but they were still above his head. He realised Sean liked this.

Had wanted something like this for a long time.

Losing his rhythm, Jonathan started slow, focusing on getting deep and slowly pulling back before slamming back into Sean. As he felt himself getting close, he knew McCullum could feel it. In a second Sean's throat was empty and Reid felt Geoffrey behind him, the Hunter's cock being rubbed against his hole before being shoved into him. McCullum pushed him down, bending him over Sean as he started fucking him hard. He felt his orgasm coming and put his mouth on Sean's neck, then bit down as it hit, drinking from the man out of some primal instinct as he finished inside him.

Geoffrey climaxed as Jonathan's orgasm hit their bond. He felt McCullum gripping his waist painfully hard as he kept shoving deep, repeating both their names in a deep, hunger fuelled voice. As panting filled the room, Jonathan heard Geoffrey sound more clear than he had all night.

_ I want you to do whatever you want to me, Jon. _

Below him, Sean was still hard even after finishing when bit. Reaching between them, Jonathan grabbed his cock and started stroking, listening to the deep grumbles in the Preacher's chest as he closed his eyes and moved his hands to cover his face again.

"I apologise for biting you Sean. It's a habit."

"It's fine, Dr Reid. I… I liked it."

Behind him, Jonathan felt Geoffrey pull out and start moving. The next second he was in front and grabbing Reid's beard, pulling him into a bloody kiss above the Priest.

"Damn, you look good love."

Geoffrey pulled away and they both looked down at Sean. The man was staring up at them, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. McCullum bent down and tilted Sean's chin up for a quick kiss, smiling into it.

"Did ya enjoy it Preacher? Being  _ sinful _ for a night?"

"I… I did, Mr McCullum. Thank… thank you both." Sean nodded and tried to avoid their gazes.

Jonathan pulled out of Sean and laid down beside him, rubbing his palm over his chest, "You don't have to look away y'know, Sean. We're not going to tell anyone." He moved closer to his ear, whispering, "It's our little secret, what you do with us."

He felt McCullum moving in the bed, then the Hunter was on the other side of Sean, reaching over to hold Jonathan's hand. "Hmmm, don't hear anything about God anymore. Good. We'll get you back to your flock tonight, Sean. Stay with us."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Twitter (@Lundinstrom_AD) and I absolutely love talking about Vampyr. It's always a good time to talk about the game and it's characters, I love them.
> 
> Also wanna do more with Jon/Geoffrey and the 3some. Love these men.


End file.
